HotWheelsCollectors.com
HotWheelsCollectors.com (abbreviated HWC) is a large website collectors use to interact via message boards. It lists events, news, and other hot wheels collecting information. www.Mattel.com is the company website containing information about all of the products made by Mattel, including Hot Wheels. It lists recall info, news, and other product information regarding these beloved toys we have grown up with. Site Tour The website is divided into 6 main sections, all with sections of their own. 1. News & events. This is your one-stop shop for Hot wheels news. it lists collector convention dates, hot wheels shows, and other hot news. 2. Showroom. '''This area shows you what Hot Wheels can make. It holds the HWC Museam, Sneak peeks, retail series, and 1:1 cars. '''3. Collecting. '''Read about the HWC spotlight collector(s), and get into the hobby yourself!. Also an excellent place to look for collecting clubs near you. '''4. RLC only. '''An exclusive area for members of the Red Line Club. Holds RLC sneak peeks. '''5. Message boards. Post and read feeds about Hot Wheels. This section is for HWC or RLC members only. 6. Shop. '''Buy all the HWC exclusive modles 'and other Hot products. being the collector's outlet it is, HotWheels- collectors.com provides a variety of exclusive and non-exclusives cars online. The exclusives are viewable below: 2001 *2001 HotWheelsCollectors.com Membership 2002 *2002 Red Line Club Membership ''(Included in HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 1) *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 1 2003 *2003 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 2 2004 *2004 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 3 *2004 RLC sELECTIONs Series 2005 *2005 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 4 *2005 RLC sELECTIONs Series 2006 *2006 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 5 *2006 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2006 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2007 *2007 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 6 *2007 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2007 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2008 *2008 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 7 *2008 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2008 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2009 *2009 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 8 *2009 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2009 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2010 *2010 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 9 *2010 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2010 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2011 *2011 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 10 *2011 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2011 Red Line Club Rewards Series 2012 *2012 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 11 *2012 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2012 Red Line Club Rewards Series *2012 HotWheelsCollectors.com Special Editions 2013 *2013 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 12 *2013 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2013 HotWheelsCollectors.com Special Editions 2014/2015 Due to the extreme backorders of the 2013 cars, the 2014 cars were postponed until 2015. All 2014 memberships were automatically renewed for 2015 by the site as a result. *2014/2015 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 13 *2014/2015 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2014/2015 HotWheelsCollectors.com Special Editions 2016 *2016 Red Line Club Membership *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 14 *2016 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2016 HotWheelsCollectors.com Special Editions 2017 *2017 RLC sELECTIONs Series *2017 HotWheelsCollectors.com Special Editions 2018 *2018 HWC/RLC Releases 2019 *2019 HWC/RLC Releases Exclusive Series *HotWheelsCollectors.com Original 16 External Links *Official Website *Official Company Website Category:Official Websites Category:Websites